


Charmed

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka starts getting feelings for Goto, he wonders if the weird charms are the cause.





	Charmed

If you were to describe their friendship, 'okay' would fit. Hidaka and Goto have a good relationship. Even coming up with nicknames for each other. At least on Hidaka's end, upon coming up with 'Gotti'.

As of late Hidaka has been getting weird feeling while around Goto and getting to comfortable with him. Just last week while watching a movie together Hidaka fell asleep on Goto's lap. That's something friends do, right?

He's also been noticing Goto's smile puts him at ease. He wasn't opposed to a relationship with Goto, he just finds him a little creepy. So he isn't sure how it would work. In fact, he is sure that one of those statue, charm things are the cause of this.

Letting a sigh, he did what he always does when can't figure out what to do. Consult Enomoto and Fuse.

"I think Gotti's weird status made me fall in love with him. Like a love curse." Hidaka said.

Enomoto and Fuse looked at him in disbelief.

"You're crazy." Fuse said bluntly. He never was the one to believe in such things.

"Fuse."

"I'm being serious." Hidaka cried. 

"Ha, just throw some holy water around the room. You'll be fine." Fuse couldn't help but tease the brunet a little.

What Fuse didn't expect was for Hidaka to actually follow his 'advice'. Not totally. Hidaka didn't know how or where to get holy water, so he improvised with regular water.

For the rest of the week, Hidaka would spray any of the charms that were 'acting weird'. Enomoto even suggested carrying a cross too. Needless to say, it didn't take Goto very long to notice Hidaka acting weird around him.

"Hidaka, did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" Goto spoke up.

"Ack!" Hidaka stopped midway from purifying the statue he was cleaning and turned to his friend. He stammered out several words before sighing. He couldn't take it anymore. "Gotti I think your statues made me fall in love with you."

"...Oh."

"This cause for a bit more reaction than 'oh'!" Hidaka's more lively reaction put a smile on Goto face.

"No worries. We'll just have to find which object is casting the love curse." Goto said.

They begin searching through Goto's closet and dresser. They went through piles and piles of various items. From voodoo doll, to fertility status and cursed monuments. Goto was chill about the whole ordeal. It also helped that he was having fun watching Hidaka freak out over every object.

"We're getting nowhere." Hidaka said.

"It must be effecting the room because I find you attractive as well." Goto said.

Hidaka feels his heart skip a beat and quickly covers up his blush.

'This is the fault of some cursed charm or whatever.' Hidaka told himself over and over. He saw something shining behind the dresser. A cracked heart shaped charm, with dulled colors.

"I found it!" Hidaka snatched up the charm and waved it at Goto; who simply smiled.

Once they got rid of the charm, Hidaka felt relief that things can go back to normal. Only, he still felt his heart skip a beat when around Goto. And blushes when he smiles.

"Gotti I still feel the effects of the charm. Are we gonna have to switch rooms." The agonized brunet plopped down onto the bed.

"Maybe that means you just have a crush me." He smiled calmly.

Hidaka gets all red and stares at Goto, who's smile has changed to one of amusement.

"Gotti!" He flung the pillow at Goto. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I couldn't pass up the chance to mess with you." Goto laughed. "I'm glad that supernatural forces aren't effecting our feelings for each other."

That made Hidaka happy too.


End file.
